Black Pearl
by ModerinGunzushoi
Summary: Año 2350, Eren Jeager hijo único de la familia Jeager y heredero de la misma, un día decide aventurarse a los barios bajos de la cuidad después de una discusión con sus padres sobre su futuro. Que pasara cuando se encuentre con un pequeño omega de cabellos negros y mirada asesina apunto de morir. (Ok el peor summary de la historia, pero ¡por favor denle una oportunidad!)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Bueno este es mi primer fic, bueno no mentira si había escribido antes pero fueron hace años y ya ni sé que paso con ellos. No tengo mucho que decir es un fic con temática Omegaverse, puede que muchos ya lo conozcan igual aquí esta una explicación.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes, su creador es Isayama

**Advertencias: **Por el momento nada

Hace millones de años que dejamos de ser sencillos animales aunque somos parecidos a ellos en su conducta amatoria.

En nuestra memoria ancestral siguen surcando neuronas desde hace mucho tiempo que nos dan referencias comporta mentales sobre lo más primitivo y simple de nuestro ser. Entender la programación de patrones innatos de conducta de los animales, quizás también pueda ayudar a entender las relaciones de los humanos a la hora de aparearse o buscar pareja. Ciertas conductas de los animales, se rigen por experiencia y aprendizaje. La hembra es libre de elegir a su pareja y el dominio que el macho pueda ejercer jamás será para imponerse sexualmente, ninguna especie animal lo hace sino solo de serlo es por un tema de alimentos, muy al contrario de lo que sucede entre humanos. Entre las personas curiosamente hay el mismo comportamiento de machos y hembras, alfa, beta y omega que en el reino animal.

Los alfa. Ellos son fuertes, líderes natos, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección, son la cabeza de la familia, territoriales, sus sentidos están más desarrollados, existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. Los alfa solo pueden procrear con un omega, es muy raro que logren engendrar con un beta sin que este corra un gran riesgo. Y, si así lo desean, pueden tener varias parejas.

Los betas. Humanos corrientes, existen hombres y mujeres beta, no tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas. Sobreviven gracias a someterse y anticiparse con imaginación y prudencia, aún así suelen ser buenos padres, constantes y responsables. Leales, excelentes maridos y amigos estupendos, no necesitan sexo con frecuencia y se adaptan. Pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, así mismo, es muy difícil que un beta preñe a un omega.

Los omega. Son los más bajo en la jerarquía, y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, a diferencia de los alfa, ellos no son agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección, existen machos y hembras omega pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa.  
>Un omega entra en "celo" en una determinada frecuencia, que cambia en cada uno, donde lo único que desea es aparearse y ser impregnado por un alfa. El cuerpo del omega se auto lubrica para la relación intima durante este tiempo. Algunos omegas toman "supresores" para inhibir su celo.<p>

Tanto alfas como omegas poseen un aroma específico y reconocible entre ellos a diferencia de los betas que carecen de algún aroma.

Eren Jeager un alfa de buena familia con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos nunca ah sentido atracción hacia ningún omega, hasta que lo vio, un omega bajo pelinegro de piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos finos labios rosados que deseaba besar con todas sus ganas, tenía que ser suyo ah toda cosa.

**Ok sé que no es el mejor prologo de la historia entiéndanme hace años que no hago un fic, pero si les interesa que lo siga díganme me seria de ayuda para poder seguirlo y les juro que mejorare en el primer capítulo.  
>Si tienen algún consejo, crítica lo que sea ¡no duden en decírmelo! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Las notas las dejare al final del capitulo **

**Advertencia: Solo una que otra grosería por parte del enano 3**

¡Ya te dije que no padre! –Gritaba un muchacho a su padre- ¡No pienso casarme con Historia!

Como odia que su padre se empeñara en buscarle una pareja, su padre Grisha Jeager, al igual que él, era un alfa sabia que discutir contra él era peor que gritarle a la pared.

Eren ya es tiempo de que busques una esposa –Dijo el mayor de ambos- Historia es una buena chica, una omega de buena familia, estoy seguro que será una maravillosa esposa.

El menor soltó un bufido molesto, le agradaba Historia han sido amigos desde la infancia, técnicamente se criaron juntos, su familia se hizo socia de la de los Jeager hace unos años y era otra de las razones por las que querían que sus hijos se casaran no podía negar que lo que decía su padre era cierto, Historia era una chica muy dulce, inocente y linda además de muy lista atenta entre otras cosas, pero no la amaba, además de que está seguro de que si se acercaba a la pequeña omega de otra forma que no sea amistad cierta alfa de cabello oscuro y pecas lo dejaría sin herencia.

Vamos chicos no pelen –Dijo una voz saliendo de la cocina secándose las manos en el delantal que portaba-

El menor volteo a ver a su madre, una beta de clase media, muchos aun se sorprende que ella haya podido tener un hijo es casi imposible que un alfa embarace a un beta y que el bebe salgo bien o que el beta siga con vida, pero ahí está ella con esa sonrisa cálida que tanto le gustaba.

Carla dile a tu hijo que Historia es una muy buena opción para que sea su esposa –Dijo el mayor de los alfa cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho-

Es cierto la pequeña Historia es una niña encantadora… –Hizo una pequeña pausa escuchando un gruñido de parte de su hijo- Pero no podemos obligar a Eren a casarse con alguien que él no ame.

El menor sonrió al escuchar aquello abrazando a su madre dándole las gracias, su madre era la mejor siempre lo apoyaba a él aun sabiendo que no estaba en lo correcto.

-Lo consientes demasiado Carla

-Es mi hijo obviamente lo voy a consentir, además ¿crees que a mí no me gustaría ver a unos pequeños niños corriendo por la casa gritándome abuela?

-Por lo mismo tenemos que hacer que este vago se case

-Te recuerdo que es tu hijo…

_Ya empezaron de nuevo_ –Pensó el castaño-

Sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta el joven se fue acercando a la puerta tomando su celular, llaves y cartera. Odiaba que sus padres discutieran sobre eso, es decir, el era el que elegiría con quien se casaría, cuando lo hacía y cuando tendría a sus hijos. Pero por el momento no quería saber de eso simplemente quería disfrutar de su juventud. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y sin prestar atención hacia donde caminaba, pareciera que sus pies se movían solos. Sintió como su celular vibro indicando la llegada de un mensaje, decidí ignorarlo estaba seguro de quien se trataba, Mikasa, mi hermanastra una beta que perdió a sus padres cuando ella era pequeña, mis padres lo conocían así que decidieron adoptarla pero ella…bueno ella…era demasiado sobreprotectora conmigo. No es que la odie o algo por el estilo pero el que este vigilándome y preguntándome donde estoy a cada rato me agobia. Mikasa seguía llamando a mi celular, decidí contestarlo para que dejara de molestarme.

-¿Bueno?

-¡¿Eren?! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me habías respondido antes? Te eh estado hablando casi por una hora entera, ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás herido? ¿Acaso te secuestraron? –Se notaba preocupada-

-Mikasa si estuviera secuestrado no creo que mis secuestradores fueran tan idiotas como para dejarme usar mi celular.

-Ok tienes razón pero dime donde estas

-Tranquila estoy….

No pudo terminar la oración para darle su ubicación a la chica pues se había dado cuenta que se había alejado demasiado de su casa, estaba en el distrito María, conocido por la venga de omegas, asaltos, robos, homicidios, era un desastre en general ¿En qué momento llego ahí? Bueno eso era lo de menos tenía que regresar o Mikasa llamaría al ejército para empezar su búsqueda. Dio vuelta para regresar cuando un olor llego a sus fosas nasales eso era…. ¿Sangre? Dejo que su olfato lo guiara hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón estaba oscuro se había hecho tarde ya casi no quedaba luz agradecía que sus sentidos fueran tan desarrollados para poder ver bien. El olor de la sangre se hacía más fuerte a medida que se adentraba en el callejón, entonces lo vio, un pequeño hombre estaba luchando contra otros cinco, al parecer el olor a sangre venia de él, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si irse y hacer como que no vio nada o quedarse y ayudar al más pequeño, algo en el hizo que optara por lo segundo.

Se acerco cauteloso tratando de no llamar la atención entonces otro olor llego a sus fosas nasales era un olor dulce pero fuerte, era delicioso, al pareces venia del más bajo, entonces entendió ese chico era un omega y los otros eran unos alfas tal vez el pequeño les debía dinero o iban a tratar de venderlo, ese pensamiento hizo que la sangre del castaño hirviera sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué.

Vio como uno de los tipos saco un cuchillo tratando de clavarlo en el pecho del omega y no lo dudo, se lanzo contra el dándole un puñetazo en el rostro provocando que el sujeto cayera al suelo unos metros más lejos.

-¡¿Y TU QUIEN CARAJOS ERES?!

Escucho detrás de él antes de que otro tipo se lanzara contra él, pero ahora fue el omega quien reacciono dándole una patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso agarrándose el estomago, el pequeño era rápido, no supo en qué momento en omega se lanzo contra otro dándole de puñetazos en la cara.

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ ESTA PUTA NO VALE LA PENA!

Grito uno de ellos agarrando al chico que recibió la patada del menor saliendo corriendo seguido por los demás. Una vez que quedaron solo ellos dos se acerco al más bajo entonces lo vio con más detalle, era por lo menos diez centímetros más bajo que el, tenía una figura muy delgada a su parecer, cabello tan negro como la noche en un curioso corte militar, ojos pequeños y rasgados de color verde oliva, una piel tan blanca como la nieve que en esos momentos estaba manchada de mugre y sangre que no estaba seguro si era de él o de alguno de los tipos. Se acerco a él para ver si se encontraba herido, mala idea, al estar casi enfrente de él, el omega levanto la pierna dándole una patada el rostro con una fuerza increíble cayó al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre y …¿Eso era un diente?

-No eres de por aquí verdad

Dijo el más bajo, era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! ¡Vine a ayudarte! –Dijo el alfa levantándose y agarrándose la mejilla golpeada-

-Nunca pedí tu ayuda –Dijo el omega dando la vuelta para retirarse-

-¡O-oye espera! –Dijo el alfa agarrando el hombro del omega recibiendo un quejido de respuesta- estas herido déjame ayudarte.

-No necesito tu ayu...

El omega no pudo terminar la oración pues un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho hizo que casi callera al suelo. El alfa a ver esto tomo al omega en brazos evitando los puñetazos y patadas del más bajo.

-¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS TE CREES QUE ERES PENDEJO?! ¡BAJAME EN ESTE MOMENTO! –Dijo el omega lanzándole más puñetazos y patadas al alfa-

-Te llevare con mi padre, es doctor él podrá atenderte –Dijo el alfa calmado mientras seguía caminando ignorando los insultos y golpes del más pequeño-

Después de un buen rato sintió que el más bajo dejo de moverse al bajar un poco la vista lo vio dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y con la respiración algo agitada, decidió apresurarse ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, curiosamente fue más rápido el camino de regreso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa como pude al tener al omega aun en brazos entro encontrándose a sus padres y a Mikasa en la sala, esta última con una cara de preocupación, lo había olvidado estaba hablando con ella antes de entrar en el callejón. La pelinegra fue la primera en hablar acercándose al castaño

-¡¿Eren estas bien?! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué de repente cortaste la llamada?... ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto dándose cuenta de la presciencia del más bajo-

-Luego te explico Mikasa, papá necesito que lo revises esta herido y parece que se desmayo –Dijo el castaño-

-Claro…llévalo a tu habitación, mientras iré a buscar mi maletín –Dijo el mayor de los alfa saliendo de la sala-

El castaño llevo, bajo la furiosa mirada de cierta pelinegra, al omega hasta su cuarto dejándolo en la cama esperando a su padre. Se quedo viendo fijamente el rostro del omega, era hermoso y el ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas contrastando con su blanca piel le daban una apariencia adorable a los ojos del alfa, no supo en qué momento se fue acercando a la boca del omega.

-Bien veamos que tiene –Dijo su padre entrando a la habitación de pronto haciendo que el castaño se alejara bruscamente el pelinegro provocando que casi se caiga de espaldas-

Su padre empezó checando la temperatura del omega con la mano para después checar la herida de su costado y brazo limpiándolas y cociendo una que otra herida.

-Pues no parece tener ninguna costilla rota, pero su fiebre está muy alta –Dijo el alfa mayor guardando sus utensilios en el maletín- será mejor que le des un baño de agua fría

El sonrojo subió a su rostro al escuchar eso, mas no pudo decir nada, su padre ya había salido de la habitación, después de pensarlo un poco se resigno a bañar al pelinegro después de todo ambos eran hombres ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**¡Hola! bueno al fin les traigo el primer capítulo, quiero agradecer por sus reviews me hizo feliz que si les gusto la idea 3 ****espero les guste el primer capítulo me tarde un poco lo sé, pero el sábado tuve mi examen para entrar a la facultad así que me tuve que levantar temprano y cuando llegue a mi casa me dormí todo el día, y ayer lo estaba acabando y pos hoy lo subo~. ¡Recuerden dejarme un review si les gusto o si me quieren dejar algún consejo o algo!~~  
>Las veré en otro capítulo.~<br>Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Las notas las dejare al final del capitulo **

-Vamos Eren tranquilízate, estás haciendo esto para que le baje la temperatura…eso sonó mal, ¡NO! Fuera pensamientos impuros, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Olvídalo tengo que hacer esto rápido antes de tener un problema con mini-Jeager, ¿¡Qué coño estoy diciendo!? –Decía el alfa dando vueltas por su habitación-

Hace más de diez minutos que su padre salió de su habitación para que el pudiera bañar al más bajo y hace más de diez minutos que él seguía peleando con el mismo diciendo incoherencias.

-¡Ya! Vamos Eren no es la gran cosa el también es un hombre, no tiene nada que tu no tengas. –Dijo acercándose al omega-

Una vez alado del omega, que aun seguía durmiendo en la cama, puso sus manos en la camisa de este, que estaba algo rota al igual que sucia y con algo de sangre, para poder retirarla sentando un poco al omega para poder quitársela completamente. Se quedo un rato viendo el bien formado cuerpo del pelinegro, para ser tan delgado tenía muy buen cuerpo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus pezones, esos dos pequeños botones rosados que quiso en ese mismo momento ponerse sobre él para lamerlos, el pelicastaño negó con la cabeza sonrojado ante esto dándose unas pequeñas cachetadas. Dejando la camisa en el otro lado de la cama siguió por quitarle los pantalones sonrojándose aun más ante esto hecho una rápida mirada al otro viendo que aun dormía quejándose un poco y acerco las manos al botón del pantalón de este desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre lentamente.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Sintió como perdía el color de su cara al escuchar esa voz, el pelinegro había despertado y le estaba viendo con una tan fría y enojada que si sus ojos fueran cuchas el ya estaría muerto.

-Y-yo e-est-to no es lo que parece –Dijo el alfa alejándose un poco de él-

En un rápido movimiento el omega le proporciono una patada en el estomago al alfa haciendo que este calleras de rodillas al suelo agarrándose el estomago para después el mismo volver a caer sentado en la cama agarrándose la cabeza.

-No te sobre esfuerces, tienes fiebre y tus heridas aun no sanan

-¿Y por eso estabas tratando de violarme?

-¡Y-yo no quería violarte! –Grito sonrojado el alfa- mi padre dijo que necesitabas un baño de agua fría para que te bajara la fiebre

El pelinegro no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo haciendo que el pelicastaño desviara la mirada sonrojado.

-Y-ya que despertaste p-puedes tomar el baño… te prepare la tina y…buscare algo de ropa para que te pongas –Dijo levantándose del piso para ir hacia el baño de su habitación-

Cuando el más bajo quedo solo se levanto de la cama despacio viendo toda la habitación era enorme, las paredes estaban pintadas de un pulcro color blanco, en la cama fácilmente cabían cuatro personas en ella era extremadamente suave y tenía unas hermosas sabanas café con detalles dorados en los bordes a cada lado de ella habían dos mesitas de noches con una lámpara en cada una, frente a la cama estaba lo que parecía ser un closet de puertas corredizas y a lado de este estaba la puerta que supuso era la del baño ya que el castaño entro en ella hace unos minutos, siguiendo su recorrido vio que en el otro extremo de la habitación había una pequeña sala con tres sillones dos individuales a los lados y uno más grande en medio todos de color negro al igual que una pantalla plasma terminando el recorrido en una enorme ventana que parecía llevar a un pequeño balcón. Camino despacio hasta el closet abriéndolo, no le sorprendió verlo lleno de ropa cara y de marca, no busco mucho agarro una camisa negra simple de manga corta y buscando en los cajones del mismo agarro unos bóxer blancos, no le gustaba la idea de ponerse la ropa interior de un asqueroso alfa pervertido pero no tenia opción su ropa era un asco, y unos short del mismo color.

-El baño está listo

Volteo viendo al castaño saliendo de la puerta acercándose a él.

-Puedes tardarte lo que quieras, hay toallas limpias adentro –Dijo el pelicastaño sonriendo- Por cierto…aun no se tu nombre, el mío es Eren, Eren Jeager

-…Levi…Levi Ackerman –Dijo el pelinegro simplemente entrando rápidamente al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él-

El pelicastaño se quedo meditando el nombre del pelinegro unos segundos ¿Ackerman? ¿Acaso el omega era algo de Mikasa? Ahora que lo pensaba, ambos tenían el cabello negro, la piel blanca y un cuerpo envidiable, aun no podía creer que Mikasa tuviera mejor físico que él. Decidió ir por algo de comida para el pelinegro en lo que este se bañaba. Bajo las escaleras viendo a sus padres y a Mikasa aun en la sala conversando.

-Eren ven un momento –Hablo en mayor de los alfa-

El se acerco bufando molesto sabia que le regañaría por irse mientras sus padres estaban discutiendo y que tanto él como la pelinegra lo llenarían de preguntas sobre el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres padre? –Dijo el pelicastaño sentándose frente a su padre-

-¿Dónde encontraste a ese muchacho? –Dijo serio el de lentes-

-Estaba siendo atacado en un callejón en el distrito María…

-¡Fuiste al distrito María! –Grito la pelinegra- ¡Eren te pudieron haber hecho daño!

-No me paso nada Mikasa, ya no soy un niño recuérdalo

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer con el Eren? –Dijo su padre-

-No puedo dejar que regrese así ¿Qué pasa si esos tipos vuelven a hacerle daño? Además aun no está recuperado de todo

-Porque te importa tanto ese enano Eren –Hablo la beta con un aura negra alrededor de ella-

-¡Mikasa no empieces!

-Chicos cálmense –Hablo la madre del pelicastaño calmada- Eren tiene razón no podemos dejar que se valla en ese estado –Volteo viendo a su esposo sonriendo- Dejemos que se quede hasta que se recupere, la casa es grande y puede quedarse en la habitación que esta junto a la de Eren

El alfa mayor no podía negarse a la petición de su esposa, no cuando sonreía de esa manera así que con un simple "De acuerdo" llamo a una de las sirvientas para que preparara la habitación del pelinegro ante la alegre mirada del pelicastaño y la mirada asesina de la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en la tina de la habitación del pelicastaño, el omega se encontraba sentado limpiando su cuerpo, la fiebre ya le había bajado por lo que cambio el agua fría por una un poco más caliente haciendo que relajara cada musculo de su cuerpo, pero su mente estaba dando vueltas en torno a cierto pelicastaño ese maldito mocoso que casi lo viola momentos antes. Después de unos segundos decidió salir de la tina con una tolla enredada en la cintura y con otra secándose el pelo, limpiando un poco el espejo empañado por el vapor se pudo ver en el reflejo del espejo tenía varias heridas en el pecho y brazos, moviéndose un poco a la izquierda pudo ver la herida, ya cerrada, en su costado derecho esos idiotas se las pagarían cuando lo vieran.

Termino de secarse poniéndose la ropa del castaño y entonces lo sintió, el aroma del alfa, era fuerte y exquisito por un segundo quiso que el mocoso viniera y lo llenara por completo de ese aroma, quería sentir las manos del castaño recorrer su cuerpo y que su boca dejara marcas reclamándolo como suyo… ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando? Maldecía su naturaleza omega. Porque eso era lo que era un omega, una puta a la vista de todos esos estúpidos alfas, pero él no lo permitiría no permitiría que ninguno de ellos metiera su asqueroso miembro en su culo. La ropa le quedaba grande pero que podía hacer el dueño de las prendas era más alto que el, al menos los short y los bóxer no se le caían al andar.

Decidió salir de la habitación para buscar a su alfa, esperen ¿Qué carajos? ¿Su alfa? ¿Desde cuándo era su alfa? Peleando consigo mismo con respecto a eso bajo las escaleras encontrando a Eren, a los que supuso serian sus padres y a una pelinegra que lo miraba como queriendo darle de puñetazos en la cara pero eso no logro asustar al omega, al contrario, logro que le respondiera con una mirada de la misma manera.

-¿Te sientes mejor Levi?

Esa voz hizo que olvidara a la pelinegra y volteara hacia el pelicastaño que se acercaba a él, cual tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver al más bajo con su ropa el que le quedara grande lo hacía ver adorable a los ojos del alfa.

-Dime ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-…Té negro

-Que lindos –Susurro Carla hablándole a una de las sirvientas- Sasha ¿Puedes preparan té negro y unos bocadillos para todos?

-Enseguida señora –Dijo la pelicastaña haciendo una reverencia dirigiéndose a la cocina-

-Así que ¿Cuál es tu nombre querido? –Hablo Carla viendo al omega- Vamos siéntate

-Levi Ackerman –Sentándose en el sillón de enfrente metiéndose entre Eren y Mikasa logrando un gruñido por parte de la pelinegra y un sonrojo del pelicastaño-

-¿Ackerman? –Pregunto Grisha mirando curioso al más bajo- ¿Acaso ustedes dos son algo?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con este renacuajo –Respondió la pelinegra ofendida-

-Lo mismo digo, nunca podría tener algún parentesco con una mocosa idiota como esta –Respondió el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y piernas

-HIJO DE…

La pelinegra no logro terminar su insulto al ver como una pelicastaña entraba con una bandeja en las manos y una papa en la boca.

-Sasha que te eh dicho de comer las papas de la cocina –Le regaño Carla- mínimo ponlas a cocer

La pelicastaña dejo la bandeja en la mesa para después sacarse la papa de la boca y murmurar un pequeño "Lo siento" para acto seguido retirarse a la cocina. Un silencio se formo en la pequeña sala, nadie sabía que decir, así que la primera que se atrevió a hablar fue Carla.

-Y dime Levi ¿Te sientes mejor? –Dijo empezando a servir el té para todos-

-Sí, no fue nada grave en realidad

-Pero como fue que terminaste en esa situación –Dijo pasándole una taza al más bajo-

-Así es la vida para los que vivimos en María, te acostumbras –Dijo simplemente tomando la taza de una forma algo extraña llamando la atención de todos pero nadie dijo nada-

-Ya veo… ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros en lo que te recuperas querido?

-No es necesario

-Insistimos, no es ninguna molestia, además la casa es muy grande, mi esposo atenderá tus heridas

-…De acuerdo

-¡Genial! Tu cuarto ya debe estar listo Eres te lo mostrara pero eso será luego primero terminemos de merendar, Eren –Hablo la beta dejando su tasa en la mesita- creo que será necesario que lleves a Levi a comprar ropa

El pelicastaño casi se ahoga ante ese comentario de su madre pero era verdad, la ropa que traía el pelinegro era suya y le quedaba grande y la que traía momentos antes estaba ropa casi por completo.

-Porque Eren tendría que comprarle algo al enano –Hablo la beta comiendo uno de los bocadillos-

-Mikasa no seas grosera

-Está bien, su falta de cerebro es la razón de su comportamiento tan infantil

Antes de que la beta pudiera contestas el mayor de los alfa se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer espero estés cómodo Levi –Dijo serio y sin más salió de la habitación-

-Gracias

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos al centro comercial por tu ropa Levi –Hablo el menor de los alfa levantándose de su asiento-

-Yo también voy Eren –Dijo rápidamente la beta-

-Mikasa no puedes ir tienes clases de judo en media hora

-No importa si falto

-Pero las competencias serán pronto tienes que entrenar mucho mas

-Soy la mejor de la clase, no hay alguien que pueda conmigo en la clase

-¡Ya te dije que no vas a ir y punto!

La pelinegra bajo la mirada algo triste pero sabía que era imposible pelear contra su hermano era terco como una mula, volteo a ver al ver al omega con una mirada furiosa viendo como este la veía con una sonrisa burlona y un aire de superioridad que solo hizo que se molestara aun mas.

-Volveremos pronto –Dijo el pelicastaño dirigiéndose a la salida tomando las llaves de su carro y su cartera- Vamos Levi

El pelinegro no dijo nada solo se levanto de su asiento siguiendo al pelicastaño. Afuera de la casa se encontraba un Mercedes Benz color blanco estacionado justo enfrente de la casa, el pelicastaño se acerco a él presionando el botón de la llave provocando que el automóvil hiciera un sonido indicando que había desactivado la alarma y abierto las puertas. El alfa abrió la puerta del copiloto indicándole al más bajo que entrara, el pelinegro le vio serio para después acercarse entrando en el vehículo dejando que el más alto cerrara para después dar la vuelta y entrar en la puerta del piloto encendiendo el motor y arrancando el carro para dirigirse al centro comercial.

El alfa de momentos miraba de reojo al omega, que estaba distraído viendo por la ventana, en un semáforo en rojo se detuvo y volteo a ver a su acompañante de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en algunas partes del cuerpo del otro, se quedo viendo varios momentos el cuello de este, lo estaba tentando, quería ponerse sobre él y lamer ese pedazo de piel del otro morderlo dejando marcas para que la gente supiera que era de él, tuvo que volver a poner la vista al frente a escuchar las bocinas de los demás carros al ver que no se movía ¿En qué momento cambio el semáforo a verde?

-Oí ¿Qué coño estas pensando? Concéntrate en el camino mientras manejas

-S-si

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza o tendría un grave problema…en sus pantalones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola~ -le tiran tomates- ok lo se me tarde en actualizar, pero la inspiración no venia a mi y pos así (?)<br>De verdad muchas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows! me motivan para seguir escribiendo este fic  
>Espero que les guste la continuación! ya saben que si tienen algún consejo critica o algo me pueden dejar un Review~<br>Las veo en el próximo capitulo~  
>Bye~~<strong>


End file.
